


Thanks

by Sikyein (Pockybits)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockybits/pseuds/Sikyein
Summary: "Thank You for staying with me""Anytime"
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Lee Sejin
Kudos: 4





	Thanks

Orang orang selalu bilang jadi Yibo itu enak karena dia kaya, tapi kalau ada yang bertanya padanya, ia akan memilih hidup pas pasan saja. Banyak tanggung jawab yang memberatkan dirinya semenjak ia lulus kuliah, karena orangtuanya langsung memberinya sebuah perusahaan untuk dipegang. Sedari dulu ia tidak punya minat untuk mengurus usaha keluarganya tapi apa daya memang sudah takdirnya harus mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya, the cost of having a lavish life is you don’t get to decide on your own future.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Yibo, banyak kekacauan yang terjadi di perusahaan mulai dari hal sepele seperti mesin printer yang tidak berfungsi hingga hal besar seperti kelalaian salah satu staffnya yang mengakibatkan Yibo hampir kehilangan satu klien pentingnya. Yibo meruntuki bawahannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kenapa bisa ada kelalaian yang sangat fatal begitu, ia sudah merasa cukup tercekik dengan standar yang diatur oleh orang tuanya, jika hal ini sampai ke telinga mereka maka pasti Yibo akan dimarahi habis habisan.

*

Saat Yibo sampai di apartemen ia disambut dengan wangi yang sangat manis semerbak di apartemennya. Ia pergi ke dapur dan menemui sesosok pria mungil sedang memasak sesuatu.  
“Loh udah pulang? Mandi dulu gih, baju kamu udah diatas tempat tidur,” kata pria tersebut saat ia menyadari kehadiran Yibo.  
Seusai mandi, Yibo menemukan pria tersebut sedang menyusun meja makan mereka, terlihat lebih dari dua piring sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja, sebelum Yibo sempat bertanya untuk apa piring sebanyak itu, pria itu sudah lebih dahulu memberi tahunya.  
“Yein sama Seungyoun mau dateng nanti, aku yang ngundang kan kita udah lama ga ngumpul ngumpul, kamu ga kangen apa sama abang sendiri? Terus ternyata Yein keterima jadi guru di TK kesayangan dia, sekalian kita syukuran aja deh,” jelasnya.  
Sebelum pria itu melanjutkan kegiatannya Yibo mendekapnya dari belakang dengan erat, ia sudah mau memprotes namun Yibo memberinya isyarat untuk membiarkan mereka begini sebentar saja. Pria tersebut menghela nafasnya kemudian menuntun Yibo untuk duduk di sofa.

“Capek di kantor ya hari ini?” tanyanya, Yibo hanya mengangguk sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk lehernya.   
“Yaudah kamu tidur aja dulu, Yein sama Seungyoun masih belum gerak kok, atau mau aku suruh batal aja?” lanjutnya, Yibo menggeleng.  
“Oke deh, tidur gih,” balasnya sambil mengelus rambut Yibo pelan. Mereka berdiam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman, sampai akhirnya Yibo berkata,  
“Kak Sejin,”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you for staying with me”  
Sejin tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Yibo,  
“Anytime”

Mungkin tanggung jawab Yibo berat, namun hari itu menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang perhatian padanya, ia memiliki seorang abang dan abang ipar yang sayang padanya, ia hanya kurang mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya saat ini, ia memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya, and he would never trade it with anything, ever.

fin.


End file.
